


Come What May

by kitsune13tamlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: F/M, a friend needed some cuddle times, he's a bi guy, make that boy a prince, sailing my rare ship, screw canon, twinganes, we give cuddle times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune13tamlin/pseuds/kitsune13tamlin
Summary: post season seven.  Earth is safe but sometimes even after salvation, angels have a hard time sleeping.  Shiro gets roped into more than he expected by an old friend from his Garrison days.  Takes place in the twinganes verse and in a verse where Allura adopts Shiro into her family as well because I am sick of Shiro not having anyone.





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocopops1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/gifts).



“You’re up late.”

He said it quietly, so he wouldn’t startle her, standing in the doorway of the archive room, the dimmed lights from the hallway behind him.  She inhaled as she looked up, blinking heavy eyes and for all the world he was reminded of the way she always came out of the water when she’d been swimming, pulling in the same deep breath through her nose and blinking, just like she was now.  Coming out of one world into an entirely different one, mind needing a moment to reset itself and remember where she was.  He was already taking the little steps that led into the hollow in the center of the room she’d set up shop in by the time her eyes registered him and he got to watch the automatic smile bloom soft over her face.  He always got that smile, even when it wasn’t appropriate or wasn’t timed right.  As if each time she saw him something inside of her woke up and bloomed no matter the situation.  And he wondered when it had started - because he could never remember a time that smile hadn’t been there to greet him.

“Hey, Black Pot,” she answered low and it was his turn to find himself smiling, slightly crooked.  Caught.  The ‘pot calling the kettle black’.  She didn’t get up and he crouched down in front of her on his heels and reached out to lift one of the computer pads scattered around her.  When she didn’t try to take it away, he scanned the words on it’s screen.  Altean he couldn’t read with the translation he could next to it.  He ran through a couple paragraphs, careful not to lose her place.

“Altean history.  Royal family?”

“Hm,” she leaned over, rested a hand on his shoulder and twisted her lean body a little so she could look over his shoulder at what he was reading.  Her hair fell as well and he caught the floral scent of it.  Inhaled a little deeper so he could secretly fill his lungs with it and hopefully the sense of peace and belonging inside of him that the smell triggered.  Already he felt better than he had before he’d wandered in, vague memories of late night study sessions and quiet talk slowly sifting upward in his chest, thick and soothing.  His past, before Kerberos, so often seemed so far away and in another lifetime.  But every now and then it came back to him as if it had all only been yesterday.  Lisa reached past him with her free hand and scrolled the feed a little.  On his shoulder her thumb rubbed absent light circles and he tried not to lean into it.

“There.  Read that bit.”

Dutiful he did, only half paying attention, doing it mostly so that she’d keep stroking his shoulder, reciting it outloud to her because it just seemed natural to include her in what he was reading.  Two paragraphs in he choked and had to stop, laughing without meaning to.  And when he turned his head she was grinning at him, both sly and proudly accomplished.

“On an egg?” he managed.  “The crown prince choked on an egg?”

It was Lisa’s turn to laugh, something mostly silent that curled her shoulders inward and curved her eyes for him as she happily pulled over a different pad to show him a picture.

“Its a decorative item.  About the size of a pool ball.  Prince Albast the Third apparently bet he could fit the entire thing in his mouth.  It goes without saying there were intoxicating drinks involved by this point. Anyway, once he got it in, no one could get it back out and when he shifted his shape, he apparently swallowed the thing.  Which is horrifying and tragic and we shouldn’t be laughing.  His sister ended up inheriting the throne.  And, presumably, banning that kind of decorative egg from being made anymore.”

She was right, it probably was a terrible thing to laugh about - but he found himself doing it anyway.  It felt - really good to laugh.  And then he caught her watching him and - 

“You walked me right into that one, didn’t you?”

One of her shoulders moved and there was no apology on her face.

“You needed something silly.”  Her hand very very light stroked fingertips under one of his eyes and her own went darker.  “You’re up too late, Ro.  Tomorrow’s already going to come too soon.”

“Don’t need as much sleep as I used to.”

She hummed and didn’t correct him.  He was glad she didn’t.  Because he didn’t get enough sleep, as the bags under his eyes told her.  But he also didn’t sleep as soundly or as long anymore, something broken inside of him to the point his body never really shut all the way down.  She patted the couch next to her, moving pads out of the way and he stood up and then settled down where she’d indicated.  Lisa was one of his oldest friends from the Garrison.  No matter how he felt about her, she had ever right on their friendship alone to boss him around.  Which she did with a very subtle, gentle touch.  He’d seen her do the same to Ryou - though with a bit more snap and flare to it.  Lisa wasn’t interested in leading - but she was very good at taking charge in a heartbeat.  And that apparently included the Shirogane twins.  He wondered if their third ‘brother’ had fallen into the same trap yet or not.  Wondered how he felt about his other self doing so and if she smiled the same way at him.  She tapped between his eyebrows.

“Stop it.  Whatever it is you’re about to start thinking.”

“About why you’re reading through old Altean history?”

She moved a hand, smiled something shy sideways at him as she rearranged some of the multiple pads near her.

“Well, if my friends are all Altean royalty I’d like to know what kind of family they’ve been adopted into.”

“Lisa,” he protested it automatically, embarrassment flooding him despite his automatic response to keep it at bay.  “That’s not what Allura adopting us into her family means.”

“Oh yes it is,” her delight was back, privately pleased and it was hard to be embarrassed in the face of that.  “Its just exactly the kind of recognition you deserve.  Besides,” her voice softened and she tipped closer to peer at him, reaching up to gently tug his bangs.  “It gives Allura a family.  A real family.  And for the longest time she only had Coran for that.  Now she’s got Coran and Romelle and you and your brothers and - I think that’s good.  So good for her heart and soul.  I think its good for you too.  You were all a part of each other’s lives before, you were already found family but now its offical and that’s something precious and special.”  She smoothed his bangs back with her nails and then settled into the couch again.  “So, stretch out.  We’ve got a long night ahead of us.  I’m only to the Great Bytaur Migration and we’ve got a couple of millennia to go.”

“You’re going to try to read the entire history of Altea’s ruling family in one night?”

“Not try.  Am.  Now that you’re here to help.  Unless you had something else you were going to do tonight?”

She asked it so sweetly and they both knew that he’d had absolutely nothing to do that he just snorted at her and then settled down at her coaxing, on his back, head against her thigh, one of the pads in his hand.  

“Fine.  But give me something interesting.  I’m not up to reading about tax reforms right now.”

She shifted around next to him and a moment later something soft settled across him.  He looked down and then tipped his head to look up at her.  She just shrugged.

“I found where they keep the blankets in here.  If we’re going to settle in for the rest of the night there’s no reason not to be warm.”  He hid a smile as she absently tucked it in around his ribs, fussing with it until he was properly covered before she’d settle again.

“You’re hoping I fall asleep.”

“ _You’re_ hoping you fall asleep so you don’t have to read all this history,” she counter-argued, reaching for another pad and trading it out with the one in his hand.  

“I might,” he warned, as if his falling asleep was a threat and not what she was clearly aiming for.  “If more people don’t swallow billiard balls.”

Her fingers stroked over his hair, combing it back in long slow motions with a light drag of her nails.

“Hush and read your new family’s history, Takashi.  There will be a quiz at the end.”

He humphed a sound at her and turned his attention back to his pad.  Gregor, hm?  He remember Coran mentioning him before.  He settled in to find out if the bloodline had a thing about swallowing things or not.

Except Lisa’s nails were still absently stroking through his hair and her thigh made a soft pillow under his head and that same slow drifting quiet feeling of deep peace kept slowly bubbling to the surface inside his chest.  He felt - safe. When she said:

“Listen to this,” and started to read in her low, rich voice it was far too easy to close his eyes and let it soak into him.  

Somewhere between High Priest Alamax and Prince Fiona’s last assault on Munid Castle and the resulting treaty afterward, Shiro fell asleep.


End file.
